Carried Away
by smkrulz
Summary: A song makes Lee stop and think about his feelings for Amanda.


Title: Carried Away  
  
Author: Jo (smkrulz)  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
1.) 'Scarecrow and Mrs. King' is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon enterprises. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of rights is intended.  
  
2.) 'Carried Away' was written by Steve Bogard and Jeff Stevens and performed by George Strait. It is found on George Strait's 1996 album 'Blue Clear Sky,' produced by Tony Brown and George Strait, on MCA Records.  
  
Rating: PG (mostly G, though)  
  
Timeframe: Third Season, after "Dead Men Leave No Trails"  
  
Summary: A song makes Lee stop and think about his feelings for Amanda.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks so much to Ashley and Amanda in WI for their help with this story. Their encouragement not only helped me polish it, it gave me the confidence to post it!!  
  
Feedback: This is my first fanfic, so feedback is appreciated.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lee Stetson paced in his apartment, running a hand through his hair. He had paced many times before, but never like this, never for this reason. 'Why am I so nervous?' his mind wondered. He had been kidnapped, held at gunpoint, and interrogated by KGB agents, so why did this make him so uncomfortable?  
  
The events of the past few days and months seemed somewhat surreal. He had drawn closer to his partner, letting himself feel things that he swore he would never allow himself to feel again. He had tried on several occasions to kiss her, finally succeeding even though they were interrupted yet again. And what a kiss it had been! It was more like a peck, but yet so powerful. Nothing had affected him like that. Ever.  
  
It had been only hours since he had seen her, yet he wanted…no, needed to see her again.  
  
He had been drawn to her ever since that day at the train station. It was her eyes that drew him to her, but her heart and mind that had kept him alive over the past three years. Now, ever since that short, electrifying kiss, he needed to be with her. It seemed like an addiction. He had not felt this way in so long that he desired to keep it alive, keep it burning inside him. 'You're becoming ridiculous,' he chided himself.  
  
Lee Stetson had fallen, and fallen hard.  
  
At this point there were two things that he knew. First, he was absolutely crazy about Amanda King. Second, he had to see her or at least talk to her tonight. He looked at the clock. Ten-fifteen. He was sure that she was probably getting ready for bed. He pictured her in a beautiful satin nightgown walking slowly towards the bed, her hand reaching for him… Shaking himself, he refused to let that thought go any further.  
  
Noise. He needed noise. Lee walked to the stereo and clicked it on, spinning the tuning dial until he heard something besides commercials. He found a station with soft, soothing music. His hand stopped the dial. Out of the speakers came a man's voice that he did not recognize.  
  
I don't take my whiskey to extremes  
  
I don't believe in chasin' crazy dreams  
  
My feet are planted firmly on the ground  
  
But darlin' when you come around  
  
The words caught Lee off guard, but he was intrigued, so he focused himself and continued to listen to the light melody.  
  
I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes  
  
Before I even realize the ride I'm on  
  
Baby I'm long gone  
  
I get carried away nothin' matters but bein' with you  
  
Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day  
  
I get carried away  
  
The song's lyrics startled him. This was what he was going through. He was overwhelmed with his feelings for Amanda. Even the simplest things were becoming important when Amanda was involved. He longed to spend time with her, to hold her hand while walking somewhere, to stop by her house and watch her through her window. The song continued.  
  
It might seem like an ordinary night  
  
Same ol' stars the same ol' moon up high  
  
But when I see you standin' at your door  
  
Nothin's ordinary anymore  
  
I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes  
  
Before I even realize the ride I'm on  
  
Baby I'm long gone  
  
I get carried away nothin' matters but bein' with you  
  
Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day  
  
I get carried away  
  
The chorus was repeated again, sinking further into Lee's mind.  
  
Images were flying through Lee's head. Amanda at the train station. Amanda coaching her son's little league team. Amanda in San Angelo. Amanda helping him out of another jam. Amanda worrying about him. Amanda's face when she met Leslie. Amanda's soft lips when he kissed her. Everything seemed to revolve around her now – well, everything that mattered, at least. He was always carried away by her, even from the very beginning.  
  
The song had long-since ended and a new one had started. Lee realized that he hadn't moved. It was as if his feet were cemented in place. Even though he had acknowledged so much, one issue remained. He needed to see her, at least talk to her or there would be no sleep tonight. He glanced at the clock – ten twenty-seven. He would definitely call.  
  
On the second ring, Lee's wish was granted.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice questioned.  
  
"Hi. I'm sorry if I woke you up…"  
  
"No! I was just reading, you know, trying to relax before bed…"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, is anything wrong?"  
  
"Wrong, uh, no… I was just, uh, calling to, uh, see how you were doing and…" His voice trailed off. Lee ran his hand through his hair. 'I was calling to hear your voice, listen to you breathing, listen to you laugh…' His thought was cut off by that voice.  
  
"Oh, that's nice of you to check on me. I am just getting ready to go to sleep." Hearing the familiar sigh that accompanied her smile, Lee smiled, as well, inside and out.  
  
"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well," Lee answered. 'I know I will now,' he surmised.  
  
"Okay, you too. See you tomorrow. Good night!"  
  
"Good night." And with that they each hung up the phone. Lee stared at the phone, somehow hoping he could find a way to climb through the phone line and hold her like he wanted to. But it was not time yet, and he knew it would be soon. Very soon. He moved towards his bedroom, turning out the light as he passed it.  
  
On Maplewood Drive, Amanda sat up in bed and smiled. 'How does he manage to do that to me with just his voice? Oh, Lee…' Amanda sighed and adjusted her pillow. 'I wonder why he called me? Did he call to check on me like he said, or is there something more…' She shook her head. Suddenly, her mind flashed to their shared kiss, causing her to touch her lips ever so slightly, then to last night's dream where she was holding him and caressing his back while they danced to a soft melody. When she had woken up after having the dream, she knew they were close to moving ahead in their relationship, but she knew it wasn't time yet. Close, but not just yet. "Oh Amanda," she sighed aloud, "sometimes you just get so carried away!" With that she turned out the light and rolled over in bed. 


End file.
